Destiny Undeniable
by Ice-Kitsune-Yuki
Summary: Fuji get's a new love, Yuki gets a new stalker, and Shuichi... well Shuichi get's ignored. It’s boymeetsboy when BAD LUCK’S keyboardist Fujisaki, falls in love with one of our original characters, Icy Shadow. But through all the twists and turns they face
1. Boy meets girl

This is a little story that me (CrimsonRose18) and my best friend, (TheScarletRose) wrote together! Hope you enjoy it!

S.NScarlet's Note

C.NCrimson's note

Disclaimer: We do not own Gravitation or any of the characters that are in the show! But we most defiantly own Icy Shadow and Mei! So there!

(S.N. It takes a while to get to the Gravitation characters, but everything that's said leads up to it. So it's all needed, trust me!)

Characters Profiles:

Name: Icy Shadow (Crimson's character)

Age: 17

Personality: Sarcastic, laid back, yet freaks if anyone calls him gay

Likes: Sugar! BAD LUCK'S music, and Eiri Yuki's novels, writing

Dislikes: Having a girlfriend and talking to people.

Grade: Sophomore

Friends: Doesn't care

Any comments: Bite me!

Name: Mei (pronounced "may")

Age: 18

Personality: Obnoxious, flirty, silly yet strangely serious when the situation calls. She's extremely sarcastic and pretty violent at times, but generally a nice person.

Note: Slightly insane

Likes: BAD LUCK'S/ Nittle Graspers music. Dancing and hanging with buddies, pushing people's buttons and generally being a bad ass

Dislikes: Rules and laws, smoking and anything that involves her sitting for too long.

Friends: Too many to count. Everyone loves her. She even has her own underground fan club.

Any comments: You only live once. So party hearty. Take risks because it's better to die in a blaze of glory than to never die at all.

A tall teen with green-blue hair and icy blue eyes walked into a music store with a front window sign that stated: 'Gravity suck! Music, DVD, Video game, and sex. We sell it and you can buy it.'

The teen walked to a CD rack and picked up a CD entitled "Gravity" and stuck it into the pocket of his black trench coat. And decided to leave.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! It's both morally and economically unacceptable not to pay for that!"

The skinny silver haired, blue-eyed girl put her hands on her apron-clad hips. She cocked her head to the side, her long hair swaying wit her, a crooked grin on her lips.

"So march your butt over to that counter and pay for it!" She shouted, pointing

"Fine…" The boy muttered and walked over to the counter where the clerk rung up the CD. He paid his fee and walked back to the girl, "Happy?" He asked, then walked past her and out the door

"Very!" She called after him

"Hey! You there!" The manager called "What on God's green and plentiful earth are you doing?"

She sighed.

"Um… well… working."

"YOU DON'T WORK HERE!"

"Well, that's just a minor problem…"

"What's your name anyways?" He asked

The girl smiled and struck a pose, giving the manager and peace sign.

"My name is Mei! And you'd best remember it, because I'm gonna be huge someday. My face is going to be everywhere."

She struck another pose.

"Oh yeah, and are you so sure you want me out of here? Because half of these customers are only here because of me! And if I leave, they go with me!"

She winked. The manager looked around.

"Okay… fine."

"Fine what?"

"You want a job?"

"Um…" Mei thought, striking an adorable pose, putting her hand to her lips "Uh…"

She then took off her apron and tossed it in the air.

"No!" She shouted, taking off "See you tomorrow!"

Mei took off down the street after the kid.

"Hey Clepto!" She shouted

He looked up from his Walkman.

"What?"

"Oh… did you steal that walkman too?"

"No. My mom gave it to me."

"Oh really? How sweet! My mom gives me all kinds of gifts… ya know… cars, diamonds… pearls… the usual stuff… but never a Walkman. Is she here with you?"

"Who?"

"Your mom."

"No."

"No?"

"She's dead."

"Is your dad with you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, he's dead too."

Mei frowned for a moment.

"Is anyone here with you?" She asked

"No."

"Oh… where do you live?"

"Apartment."

"How big?"

"One bedroom."

"Oh…" Mei frowned again, and then smiled "Could be worse! You could live in my house! It's so big people keep getting lost."

(S.N. Mei's a little off if you haven't noticed. In her mind; it's not unusual to be as rich as she is)

"Go away."

"Oh, okay, so would you walk me home?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me."

"No I don't."

Mei squinted at him.

"You're queer as black sunshine, aren't you, Peaches?"

"WHAT!"

"You're really gay. Extremely homosexual! You bat for the other team… How many other ways do you want me to say it?"

The teen stood up and glared at her.

"I'm not Gay! I just don't like annoying people like you!"

"But I like being annoying." Mei groaned, "It makes life fun."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Honey, wanna see something cool?"

And not waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and led him away.


	2. Something cool?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Mei kept the clepto in hand and lead him into the large building.

"Where are we going?"

Mei winked.

"It's a surprise. You're gonna see something super cool.

With a wave of her hand, a limo pulled up. She pulled him into the back and yelled to the driver:

"To the recording studio and step on it!'

"Recording studio?" He asked

"Yup, I'm gonna introduce you to some cool people." Mei said with a smile

"You own a limo?" He asked

Mei turned to him.

"Doesn't everyone?" She asked, then laughed "Next you'll be telling me that everyone doesn't have a maid."

She laughed

"Oh goodie!" She shouted "We're here!"

"Where is here, exactly?" He asked

Mei grinned.

"Some place awesome. Come on."

"No."

"Come on or I'll have my body guards move you."

He looked around and there from the shadows appeared several suit clad guards. They all nodded once and disappeared back into the shadows.

"What the--."

"Come on…" Mei said, "Let's go."

He let Mei lead him into the elevator and pushed the up button. After traveling in silence for a while, the door opened and for a moment he thought his Walkman had turned on. But then he realized that he was in a recording studio listening to the amazing voice of Shuichi Shindo.

"This is…"

"Bad luck." Mei said, then bammed on the recording room glass "Hey Shuichi! Get your homo butt out here!"

Shuichi frowned and stormed out of the room.

"Hey! Mei you can't just barge in here like you own the place!"

Mei put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I do."

Shuichi grew quiet, lowering his head.

"Well… I guess…"

Mei grinned and hugged him.

"Okay, I want you to meet someone!"

She turned and pointed to 'Clepto'.

"Who's that?" Hiro asked

"Your biggest fan!"

"I'm not--." He began

"Well, you liked them enough to steal their album."

"Wait a second… you stole out album?" Shuichi demanded

"Yes." He said calmly

"No." Mei corrected "He paid for it after I made him."

"Oh…"  
Fujisaki looked up from his keyboard. Mei grinned.

"Fuji!"

She leaned back and whispered back.

"Of course you are!" Mei said, then turned back to Fujisaki "Hey… meet…"

Mei frowned, putting her hand on her head.

"What's your name again?"


	3. Cursed Name

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Icy Shadow," He said

"Icy? What kind of name is that?" Mei asked

"The name my dad gave me. I hate it." Icy answered

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shadow." Shuichi said, holding out his hand

"You're a great singer and your keyboarder is really good at what he does." Icy said

"Thanks." Fujisaki said, walking up behind all of them "You wanted me, Mei?"

"Yup! I wanted you to meet Icy Shadow." Mei said

"Glad to meet you." Fujisaki said

Mei grinned.

"Classic case of boy meet's boy." She mumbled "Okay." She said louder, and then turned to him 'If you hate your name so much… why don't you just change it?"

She placed her hand on her hip.

"I mean… Icy Shadow? Seriously…. That's incredibly lame."

"This name is a curse," Icy said

"A curse?" Fujisaki asked

"Nothing…" Icy muttered

"Um… Mei why are you here?" Hiro asked

"To here you sing of course." Mei answered

"I don't sing." Hiro said

"Not you. Shuichi is the one I was talking about." Mei said, rolling her eyes at Hiro.

"Alright, but you have to be quiet Ms. Mei," Fujisaki said

"Alright!" Mei followed Shuichi and Hiro inside the recording room

Icy watched them go in.

"What have I gotten into?" He asked

Fujisaki went to go in, then turned and looked at Icy.

"You coming?"

"If it's okay…"

"It's fine by me." Fuji said "Come on before the start without us."

"Okay, let's go." Icy said

They walked into the recording room. Mei smiled.

"Icy, come sit with me." She said

"Call me Shadow." He replied, taking a seat next to her

"So… _Shadow_… how do you like Fuji?" Mei asked

"I dunno I just met him. He seems cool." Shadow said, staring at the band as they set up to record."

REVIEW PLEASE! WE ALL LOVE REVIEWS! SO GO AHEAD AND WRITE ONE!


	4. Poor little rich girl

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Cool?" Mei asked "I mean, do you like him, like him?"

"I- - I'm not gay!" Icy said

"Of course you are." She said, "You just don't know it yet."

There was silence for a moment.

"Why are you so weird?" Icy asked

Mei shrugged.

"Who knows?" She said "Something to do." She sighed

"You have all that money, and you have nothing better to do but to steal jobs at CD stores and bug me?"

Mei shrugged.

"Let just say I'm more complex than you'd think." Mei said "And besides, money can't buy happiness. I may be rich and I may be famous; not to mention incredibly beautiful; but, I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still be totally alone. Most of the friends I have 'Daddy' paid for, and the people who I do want to be friends with… well all they end up seeing is some pretty rich girl, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. And sometimes I can be surrounded by "friends" and they're so busy agreeing with me… that they don't hear a work I say."

Mei laughed softly.

"Listen to me, " she said "Poor little rich girl, complaining about her problems. The girl who has everything. Has the whole world at her fingertips, and still yearns for more."

There was a silence for a moment, and then Mei stood, her crystal blue eyes shining and long platinum hair gleaming.

"Hm." She said "Shuichi! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Hey, you can't rush me!" Shuichi yelled

"If you don't… I'll have my ninja attack you and Yuki again…"

The music started and Shuichi started singing.

"Good boy." Mei murmured

After the first song, Icy's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi. Yeah… um… well I'm… right. Okay, I'll be home soon. No it's alright." He hung up the phone "Sorry, I have to go."

Mei stood up.

"So do I." She said to the band and then to Icy "I'll take you home."

Icy followed Mei back to her limo, and he gave her driver directions.

"Who was that?" She asked "Your boyfriend?"

"No! For the last time, I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are." Mei said, "Anyways, do remember that you are sitting next to an unlocked door in a limo traveling 65 miles per hour down the freeway. I may just decide to, I dunno, kick you out."

Icy gulped.

"So." Mei said again "Who was that?"

"My little sister, she's coming to see where I live now."

"You wouldn't lie to me now would you?" Mei asked

"Of course not. If you don't believe me come up and see," He said, without thinking

Mei grinned. But shook her head 'no'.

"Nah. I've got someone I need to go visit." She said as they slowly came to a stop in front if his building. Mei opened the door and kicked him out of the still moving vehicle "See you tomorrow!" She called

The limo then sped off.

"Driver!" She said "Take me to Eiri Yuki!"

Push the button and send a review!


End file.
